1. Technical Field
An embodiment relates to a hybrid vehicle using two or more control units for engine control, and more particularly relates to engine stop control when there is an abnormality in communication between the two or more control units.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-231244 (JP 2014-231244 A) discloses a hybrid vehicle including an engine, a first motor-generator (which will also be referred to as “first MG”), a second motor-generator (which will also be referred to as “second MG”) connected to an output shaft, a planetary gear mechanism, a power storage device, an inverter, and a converter. The planetary gear mechanism mechanically couples the engine, first MG, and the output shaft. The inverter converts electric power between the power storage device, and the first MG and the second MG. The converter converts voltage between the power storage device and the inverter.
The hybrid vehicle further includes an engine control unit and a hybrid control unit. The hybrid control unit controls the first MG and the second MG, and outputs an engine command signal to the engine control unit, via communication with the engine control unit. The engine control unit controls the engine, according to the engine command signal received from the hybrid control unit.
In the hybrid vehicle disclosed in JP 2014-231244 A, when there is an abnormality in communication with the engine control unit, the hybrid control unit stops the engine by cutting off a relay for supplying electric power to fuel injection valves of the engine. Thus, even when there is an abnormality in communication between the hybrid control unit and the engine control unit, the hybrid control unit is able to directly stop the engine, without communicating with the engine control unit.